This invention relates to a one-piece, paperboard partition for separating and shielding a plurality of items, such as bottles, in a packing or shipping container. This invention particularly relates to a one-piece partition which can be quickly and easily assembled by a single workman, which is relatively rigid and strong, and which require only relatively small amounts of paperboard material.
Paperboard partitions are well known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,551,139, 2,473,766, 2,693,308, 2,710,130, and 2,958,452. However, the heretofore available partitions generally have had one or more undesirable features. For example, many partitions have had relatively complicated structures, e.g., the partitions in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,551,139, 2,693,308, 2,693,309, 2,698,708, and 3,749,299. This has made such partitions difficult to assemble. Other partitions have required the use of two or more, separate pieces for their construction, e.g., the partitions in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,473,766, 2,698,708 and 3,749,299. This has made such partitions difficult to assemble and, often, somewhat wasteful of paperboard material. Still other partitions have required the use of multiple, folded-over thicknesses of paperboard material in their construction, e.g., the partitions in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,130, 2,958,452 and 3,014,632. This has made such partitions relatively wasteful of paperboard material.